Who will get her first?
by jubsa
Summary: Yugi fell in love with a girl who doesn't want him. Kaiba wanted to duel Yugi but only could do so if Yugi got the girl. Joey only wanted to help his best friend. Due to a misunderstanding they will fight over the girl. Who will get her at the end?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter1- Yugi's new love**

I don't own Yugioh!

* * *

Seto Kaiba was sitting in his chair looking at a bright screen and comparing charts.

"Oh, Mokuba you have returned! Where is Yugi?" he asked while being angry that his brother didn't succeeded in the task he gave him.

"Big brother, I begged him to come to duel you…..but he didn't want to. I swear I did everything I could!" explained the young boy trying to convince his brother that it wasn't his fault.

"Why do I always have to do things on my own? Where is he?" scoffed Kaiba.

"He is at his home bro. I will send you the location!"

* * *

"Get out of your hole and face your worst nightmare Yugi! I know you can hear me! You can't hide forever! Face the challenge like a man! Weak vs. Strong, Luck vs. Intelligence, Man vs. Man !" Kaiba shouted from outside the house pointing at Yugi's window.

The whole neighbourhood was gathered around Yugi's house looking at the creep who was shouting like an idiot.

Mrs. Muto opened the door.

"Yes, how can I help you?" she asked while looking at a tall brunette in front of her.

"I need to speak your son right now!" ordered Kaiba. He crossed his arms and looked inside the house to find Yugi.

"Oh, so you are one of Yugi's friends. I am afraid he won't come down, but he is upstairs. Do you stay for lunch?" she asked smiling at him.

"No thanks" he mumbled and pushed her away. He entered the house. It was small and pathetic exactly like Yugi.

He went up the stairs. Yugi was laying on his bed and cried. He heard steps coming up the stairs.

"GO AWAY MOM! I don't want to talk to no one!" he shouted. His voice was miserable.

"I am not your mom!" and with that he entered the room and was hit by a pillow Yugi threw at the door. He lay there in a babyblue pyjama with a red nose (from all the crying) looking pathetic.

"What do you want here? I told Mokuba that I won't duel you!" Yugi sniffed "I will never duel again!" and with that he started crying again.

"Did you lose your mind? Or are you too afraid of losing the duel? When I win I will become the new King of Games" Kaiba pointed at Yugi who was looking at him with big wet purple eyes "and you will be history!"

Yugi stood up and reached for his deck that was placed on his desk and threw it in Kaibas face.

" **Screeeew you! Screw this Title! And screw this game!** " he shouted angrily while trying to hold his tears.

"Keep them there are good for nothing!" Yugi fell on his knees and started crying again.

"What is it worth to be the King without a Queen? And the only person that I would accept as my Queen doesn't want MEEEEE" and with that he hugged his knees and was leaning forwards and backwards while tears rolled down his chin.

"Did you break up with Gardner?" Kaiba asked with his eyebrows raised.

"Screw her! I am talking about the most precious diamond walking on the planet! An angel that fell from the sky….the….the most beautiful thing I have ever set my unworthy eyes on. I am talking about her the most"

Kaiba cringed seeing Yugi daydreaming about the girl while jumping and spinning like a ballerina in his room. It was …awful.

"Grow up! You still have Gardner…even though that isn't what one could consider a girl but that's your problem. Now, let's duel!" he suggested while activating his duel disk.

"She said I am a pathetic looser with no life who is only good at playing children's card games" Yugi started crying again.

"Well, I agree to the part of you being a pathetic looser with no life….but What did that bitch call Duel Monsters?!" Kaiba said while forming a fist with his left hand.

"You have fallen for an idiot! But I wouldn't expect anything else from you! She is clearly unworthy!" Kaiba shouted angrily at Yugi.

"I doesn't matter what you think about her. I will never duel again to prove her that I am a man with standards! And maybe when both of us get old and meet on a rainy day in the streets she will realize that we are destined to be together. And she will be running into my arms and"

Kaiba interrupted him "I don't have time for that!" he looked at Yugi.

"Maybe if we pretend that you aren't a looser she will fall in love with you and I can finally duel you!" he said.

"How do you want to do that?" Yugi asked with a worried expression on his face.

"I know what lady's want…trust me she will be yours in no time!"

Kaiba started laughing . Mrs. Muto entered the room.

"Are you sure that you don't want to stay for lunch?"

* * *

note: So, this was the first chapter...please tell me how you liked it or if you liked it :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter2- Kaiba's plan**

* * *

Note: I don't own Yugioh, I have used references of Mulan and Spongebob (This is how I give credit...if this is the wrong way please tell me via private message)

* * *

Kaiba and Yugi were sitting on a couch in Yugi's room. Kaiba stood up and stepped in front of Yugi.

"Since even I, Seto Kaiba and the only Kaiba deserving the name Kaiba, unfortunately can't perform magic….we will have to act as if you are somebody! Understood?"

Yugi nodded.

"From now on you are under my command! Understood?"

Yugi nodded.

"And we won't rest till I the one and only **Seto Kaiba** …the most successful, rich, handsome, charming, irresistible, did I already say rich?" Yugi nodded "Yes, till I with all my power get you a girlfriend!"

Yugi shouted "YEEEEESSS!"

Kaiba nodded "That is what I wanted to hear! Now, get me a ghetto blaster!"

Yugi looked at him with surprise. "Why?" the young boy asked a bit scared.

"Rule number 1: Never question me!" Kaiba said with crossed arms.

Yugi nodded and handed him what he requested.

"Now, go and change….wear your gym clothes and meet me in your garden!" with that he left the room.

* * *

Yugi was wearing a basic white tank top and neon orange shorts. Kaiba looked at him from head to toe.

"It seems like a lot more work than I thought…." he said.

He stepped toward the ghetto blaster which he had placed on the grass and turned it on.

"Yugi, jump up and down then do squats, after that climb up that tree, and then do push-ups!" he ordered.

"What are you doing in that time?" Yugi asked.

"Motivate you!" Kaiba replied and smirked.

Suddenly Yugi realized the music that Kaiba started playing. _"Ohhh, noo…"_ Yugi thought.

Kaiba started singing: "Lets get down to business, to conquer the girls!"

"Oh, please tell me this isn't from Mulan!" grunted Yugi while he was jumping.

Kaiba singing: " Did they send me Yugi when I asked for sons?"

Yugi moaned "Fine…" and started the squats.

Kaiba singing: "You are the saddest guy I've ever met but you can bet before were through…Yugi I'll make a man out of you!"

Yugi started sweating and became very red in the face.

Kaiba singing: You're a spineless, red, pathetic lot and you haven't got a clue! But somehow I make a boyfriend out of you!"

Yugi singing: "Kaiba I can't catch my breath! Say goodbye to all those who knew me"

Kaiba singing: " Boy you were a fool for cutting gym!"

Yugi walked to the tree, trying to climb it. Kaiba stood there and shouted.

Kaiba:"Be a man!"

Yugi (while suffering):" I can't be swift as the coursing river!"

Kaiba: "Be a man!"

Yugi: "I don't have the force of a great typhoon!"

Kaiba: "Be a man!"

Yugi: "I don't have the strength of a raging fire" He fell down from the tree and was sitting on the grass looking with big wet purple eyes at Kaiba.

Yugi:"I am not mysterious as the dark side of the mooooooooooon!"

Kaiba turned off the music.

"As I see….we will first have to boost your confidence!" said Kaiba.

Yugi nodded.

"Repeat what I say!" Kaiba ordered " I am Yugi, and I am proud!"

Yugi: "I am Yugi, and I am proud!"

"Louder!" Kaiba requested.

"I Am YUGI, And I AM PROUD"

"I can't hear you!"

"I **AM YUGI, AND I AM PROUD! I AM YUGI, AND I AM PROUD! I AM YUGI, AND I AM PROUD** "

"Ok, now we can work on the rest…." Kaiba said while laughing maniacally.

Yugi brushed his hair while trying to catch his breath "Can I first have a break?" the young boy asked.

"No, we don't have time for that!" Kaiba grabbed Yugis wrist and pushed him up.

"We have to go shopping!" he said and smirked.

"Why?" Yugi asked while following Kaiba.

"Because your clothes look as cheap as you! Lady's like expensive looking rich guys….so we have to fake that image!" he explained.

"Kaiba, I didn't knew you know so much about girls! I am impressed!" Yugi said while entering Kaiba's car.

"Yes, because I have something you don't!" Kaiba replied with a smirk.

"Money?" Yugi asked with big eyes.

Kaiba looked at him as if he was talking to a child "No, a life!"

* * *

(In an expensive boutique)

"Are you sure I look good in this?" Yugi asked while looking into a mirror.

"Good is not how I would describe you….you look better…" Kaiba answered.

Yugi was wearing a white suit with a pink shirt and a white tie.

"I look like a bad combination of Zigfried and Noah…." Yugi complained.

"Do you doubt my style?" Kaiba asked angrily.

Yugi looked at Kaiba from head to toe. He was wearing his battle city trench coat…Yugi raised his eyebrows "Yes…"

"Who is the expert you or me?" Kaiba asked aggressively.

"Well…you" Yugi replied.

"So, shut up and trust me!"

* * *

Note: please tell me if you liked it! And what you woud suggest me change in future. You can also critisize me :)


End file.
